Social mobile games that users may play collaboratively with friends from, in one embodiment, a mobile phone or smart mobile device, are becoming increasingly popular. Mobile games may played by a number of players. Social mobile games may take advantage of products available online, such as clothing as well as other items. Such items may be suggested in relation to images that illustrate the function of the items. Such games may also enable such items to be located in nearby stores or online, or may be used to organize a group gift.